


It's you for me

by lettersinpetals



Series: Hate that I love you [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Roadtrips, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersinpetals/pseuds/lettersinpetals
Summary: Atsumu and Kiyoomi go on a roadtrip to celebrate their first anniversary. Bantering and domestic fluff ensue.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Hate that I love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841359
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1123
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, SakuAtsu Fics for Midterm Procrastination, kagsivity's fic archive





	It's you for me

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to make this into a series! This is a sequel to "Miscommunicating," so you should read that first. I wanted to give a glimpse of what was going on in their brains in the first fic. Plus, quarantine got me missing roadtrips so I made SakuAtsu go on one instead.

“Hey, y'all,” Atsumu drawled into his phone, held securely by a mount in the car’s center console. “Thanks for joining us today.”

He looked expectantly at Kiyoomi in the passenger’s seat. His boyfriend was staring listlessly at the phone, and seemed disinclined to say anything.

Atsumu rolled his eyes, and put his attention back to the Instagram Live he was hosting. “It’s our first ‘anniversary’,” he curled two fingers at the word, “and since you all have been extremely supportive, we decided to do this as a thank you. And because it’s an hour or so drive to where we’re celebrating, and I’ll probably die of boredom because—,” he gestured to Kiyoomi vaguely.

Kiyomi pursed his lips at him. He wasn’t wearing a mask, so Atsumu was able to enjoy the view. “Stop with the—,” he curled his fingers twice, “when you say anniversary, it _is_ our one-year anniversary.”

It has been more or less 7 months since they revealed their relationship to the public, and almost a year since they won that explosive match against the Schweiden Adlers. The night they first came together.

The season is going to start soon, so they’re celebrating in advance. They asked — and annoyed — the coaches and their captain Meian to let them take a weekend off to celebrate. They agreed in exchange for some publicity for the team. Which explains the Instagram Live.

“Fine, fine,” Atsumu said. He checked the rear view mirror of their rented car, their seatbelts, the door locks, the hand break. “You ready?”

“Yeah."

He peered at his phone. Over 13,000 people were watching. “Alright.” He pulled off from the driveway of their team’s apartment complex, and navigated the car into the street. Kamakura, here they come. “You’ll have to pick the questions from our audience, babe.”

Kiyoomi sighed as if the universe was being particularly difficult. He leaned in to check the phone. “Oh god. Why are there 20,000 people watching this.”

Atsumu grinned at the windshield. They were an extremely popular couple. They were already being shipped together way before they announced their relationship, and the photos of them in Hyogo nearly broke the internet. And their team members’ brains.

Kiyoomi lifted his own phone instead. “I’ll start with questions the team’s social media manager picked from the #AskSakuAtsu hashtag.”

“First question is, of course, how this whole thing started,” Kiyoomi continued. They might have come out to the public, but they haven’t spoken about their relationship much. Which explains the eagerness of fans for this Q&A.

Atsumu barked out a short laugh. “I don’t think we should answer that, Omi-Omi.”

“Guess not.” He could hear the amusement in Kiyoomi’s voice. “Let’s just say we liked each other before. Kind of.”

“Before?” Atsumu raised an eyebrow, keeping his eyes on the road. His interest was piqued. “I don’t think you’ve told me this. Did’ya have a crush on me Omi?”

He could feel the familiar blistering glare burning a hold in the side of his head. “Don’t act stupid. I could always feel when you stared, you creep.”

Atsumu couldn’t help the laugh bubbling out of him. “And I always caught ‘ya looking, too. Even if you were always glarin’ at me.”

“I was furious at you.”

“For what!?”

“I don’t know. You were good-looking and arrogant. I hated you. I wanted to punch you in the face.”

Atsumu snickered. “I did feel that.” They hit a traffic light. He looked over at Kiyoomi. Peered at their Instagram Live, and blinked. They were at 33,000 viewers now. “How this thing started...I don’t really know. We’ve known each other for some time now. Since high school. But then I didn’t see him for years. I didn’t even _think_ of him for years. Then he showed up at the Black Jackals’ tryouts and it was like slamming into a brick wall. Kinda just hit you out of nowhere.”

“Brick walls don’t hit you out of nowhere, Tsumu. _You_ hit the brick wall.”

“Same difference. I wasn’t looking where I was going and since then it was just pain, pain, and more pain.”

“You’re so dramatic.” There was a tiny smile on Kiyoomi’s lips. He pointed his chin to the road. The traffic light was turning green.

Atsumu leaned back into his seat and resumed driving.

“I don’t think we really answered that question,” Kiyoomi said.

“Well…”

“We fucked. End of story.”

Atsumu spluttered. “ _Kiyoomi_!”

“We’re all adults here.”

“Can you stop being so blunt! There might be kids!”

“They make us read thirst tweets, Atsumu.”

“Fine. We fucked then caught feelings, and we just kept doing it ‘cause we’re idiots.”

“Wrong. There were always feelings, but you were dumb.”

“This is an old argument and we’re going nowhere with this. Next question!”

In the corner of his eye, he saw Kiyoomi leaning in to check the comments on Instagram. “Your brother says, ‘I knew it’.”

“Fuck you, Samu! You don’t know shit!”

“Hinata is having a meltdown.”

“I told you there were kids!”

Kiyoomi snorted. “Next question: Is this an elaborate prank on your teammates? Unfortunately, no. They were so clueless, they didn’t know until we announced it. Next: Sakusa, why Miya Atsumu of all people?”

“I have a feeling our social media manager didn’t pick these questions Omi-Omi.”

“I’m getting that feeling, too.” He paused. “Why Miya Atsumu? I don’t know. Something went wrong in my brain.”

“Hey!”

“He’s handsome and good at volleyball?"

“Those are well-known facts. Try again.”

“I once ran out of hand sanitizer, and he pulled out a bottle of alcohol from his pocket. I didn’t even know he knew what alcohol was. That was before we got together, we were barely even friends...it caught me off guard. So that was the start of this nightmare.”

“I’m not sure if I should be touched or offended.”

“Why did you have alcohol?”

“I notice stuff, alright.”

“Stuff?"

“About you.”

“Like I said. There were always feelings. Next question: What is it like being in a relationship with each other?”

Atsumu replied, “It’s fucking awful. You have no idea the list of things I have to consider every damn minute. I am not a naturally patient or considerate person, okay? Shit, this relationship is going down, I knew it.”

“I’m the one who has to deal with a child. You should be thanking me for forcing you to become a decent person.” Kiyoomi leaned forward. “Do you see what I have to deal with? Osamu says, ‘Sorry he’s your problem now.’ I appreciate it, Osamu.”

“Seriously, fuck off, Samu!”

Kiyoomi let out a long-suffering sigh. “When it’s just us, Atsumu’s not that bad, I guess. Kinda sweet. And clingy.”

He scoffed violently.

“I like it.” Kiyoomi was definitely smiling now. “When things are good, it’s amazing. But when things are bad, it’s a nightmare. Is it normal to want to bash your head against a wall when you’re in a loving relationship with someone? Who knows.”

They were close to the toll gate. Atsumu straightened in his seat, and flicked his eyes to the gas icon. “Hold on a sec — babe, we need —”

“There’s a gas station a few meters away. And a konbini.”

“Great.” Glancing at his phone, he said, “Sorry guys. We’re about to hit the freeway so we gotta do everything now.”

A minute later, he pulled over to the gas station, and told Kiyoomi to do what he needed to do. His boyfriend left the car and Atsumu rolled down his window, asking the attendant for a full tank. He handed over his card. Leaned back at the seat and picked up his phone.

“Whoa, what? 1.3 million viewers? It’s like 6 a.m.! I think normal people don’t get up until like...8, maybe. Sorry ya guys had to wake early for this, but we gotta beat the traffic.” They had announced the day before that they were holding the Q&A at this time.

Feeling indulgent, he read a comment out loud, “Normal people? What time do you get up normally? Well, we go on morning runs, so 5 a.m.”

He kept his eyes on the never-ending comments and flying heart emojis. “You guys are so cute,” he read. He snorted at that. “It’s a miracle we haven’t killed each other yet, but thanks.”

Losing interest, Atsumu placed his phone back in the mount and switched the radio on. He playfully moved his body to the beat of the music because he loved that song, and he knew it would entertain the viewers.

Kiyoomi entered the car just as the attendant knocked on Atumu’s window to return his card, along with his receipt. Atsumu thanked him and started driving slowly away.

He flicked a glance at Kiyoomi, who was sanitizing water bottles and an energy drink. “Seatbelt.”

He received an aggravated “Wait.”

Atsumu gave his phone camera a look.

By the time they passed through the toll gate, Kiyoomi had put away the disposable mask he put on before leaving the car, sanitized his purchases and his hands, and put his seatbelt back on. He sprayed alcohol on Atsumu’s unsuspecting hands once he rolled the window up and dropped the card handed over to him.

And then finally, they were on the freeway. With a hoot that he picked up from Bokuto, Atsumu pressed down at the gas pedal. “Bye Tokyo!”

Kiyoomi indulged this for a while, before turning the radio back off. “Enough of that. Let’s continue.” He fiddled with his phone for a moment. “Who were your high school crushes..? Alright, who in the team prepared these questions?”

“Oh shit,” Atsumu cackled. “We shouldn’t answer that.”

“And why not?” He felt a narrow-eyed glare at the side of his face. “I didn’t have one. Who was yours?”

He pursed his lips and tapped the tip of his index finger on the wheel.

“Spit it out.”

“It was that Semi dude from Shiratorizawa.”

Thick silence.

“We never even talked!” Atsumu said defensively. “I just thought he was neat when I saw him play in Nationals in his second year.”

More silence.

“Are you seriously jealous right now? What the hell Omi-Omi?” He couldn’t help his smug grin.

“I’m not jealous,” Kiyoomi snapped back. “Who’s Kita-san?”

“ _What_?” he gasped.

“Osamu is commenting about a Kita-san.”

“I’m going to kill you, Samu. I’m really seriously going to fucking kill you, you stupid brother, I should have eaten you in the womb!” he bit out. He glanced, a bit panicked, at his boyfriend. “These are all people I haven’t thought about or spoke to since high school. Honest!”

He lifted a hand off the wheel, and picked up Kiyoomi’s. Laced their fingers together and got comfortable. “I told you we shouldn’t answer that question. What’s the next one? Maybe choose one that won’t trigger a fight at 6 a.m. We’re barely out of Tokyo.”

“I’m just reading what Meian gave us.” He sounded peeved. Then started to relax. “Whatever. I’m deleting those names from my memory.”

“Please do. And for the love of all that is holy, stop reading comments from Samu.”

“The next question is for me again. ‘Seriously, Sakusa, what in the world do you like about Miya Atsumu?’,” he read out.

Taking offense, Atumu said, “I’m starting to sense a fucking theme—”

“We’re the same person,” Kiyoomi interrupts. He squeezed Atumu’s hand. “I know it seems like we couldn’t be any more different but — you know that quote from ‘Wuthering Heights’ — whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same.”

Atsumu stared blindly at the road. He had no idea what Wuthering Heights was, but the feeling in his chest was unbearable.

Silently and slowly, he pulled over at the side of the freeway. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and leaned over Kiyoomi to press a kiss on his lips, bracing a hand against the passenger door. He felt cool fingers rest on the back of his neck, pulling his close for a second or two, before relaxing.

“Love you,” he mumbled against Kiyoomi’s lips. He felt them curve up into a smile. After another moment and a lot of shuffling, he settled back into the driver’s seat. He put his seatbelt back on, and then they were back on the road. “Don’t say stuff like that, Omi-kun. If we die in the freeway, Meian is going to murder us.”

“Well, the good news is Osamu stopped commenting so we probably disgusted him and he left.”

“How many viewers do we have now?”

“2.5 million.”

“ _What_?”

“I don’t know why people are so interested. Anyway, you should answer it too — why Sakusa Kiyoomi?” He could hear the mischief in his boyfriend’s voice.

“Funny, I actually don’t have an answer. You know I used to think that — ‘Why Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi, of all people? Sakusa _fucking_ Kiyoomi.’ The most untouchable person ever, he’s way out of my league — Just. Why. And that wrist thing is freaky.”

“Gee, I feel so cherished.”

“You should, because you were all I thought about. Morning to night. You were the worst crush I ever had, no one even comes close. I could barely eat and sleep.”

“This all sounds a bit extreme.”

“It’s true! You were just supposed to be a fantasy.”

“But then it happened.”

“But then it happened.”

“And then you freaked out.”

“And— no—”

“And you ran away to Hyogo without telling anyone.”

“I told you—”

“Do any of your actions make sense to you?”

Atsumu pouted at the miles of gravel in front of him. “Hindsight is 20/20, Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi.”

Kiyoomi laughed.

They answered a few more questions from fans, with Kiyoomi choosing from the #AskSakuAtsu tag himself. Harmless things like what are their favorite places to go together (Atsumu answered bed, Kiyoomi answered volleyball court), their pet peeves about each other (that one was not so harmless), and their best date ever (which triggered a debate).

They ended the stream when they were about to take the exit from the freeway.

“Thanks for joining us, let’s do this again sometime. Maybe when there’s no risk of us dying in a car crash,” Atsumu winked at the phone.

“Bye,” Kiyoomi said.

It was another half hour of driving before they reached the guest house in Hase they were staying in overnight. They dropped their things since check-in isn’t until 3 p.m., and leisurely walked around.

They ended up renting bikes so they can avoid taking the local train. Later in the afternoon, when they were resting at Enoshima beach, Atsumu finally opened his Twitter.

“Omi, ‘SakuAtsu kiss’ is trending number one on Twitter.”

“I expected that.”

“‘Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi’ is trending on number two.”

This pulled a laugh out of Kiyoomi. “If they make that a thing, it’s your fault Miya fucking Atsumu.” He straightened like he just had a brilliant idea. He removed his mask. “Come here. Take our picture.”

\--

 ** _Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi_ @sakusakiyoomi**  
It’s you for me, Miya fucking Atsumu. Happy (almost) anniversary.

[Photo: They stood beside each other, Kiyoomi’s body facing Atsumu’s, his face tilted down so that his lips were brushing lightly against Atsumu’s cheekbone. His graceful fingers were curved around Atsumu’s jaw delicately. Atsumu stared at the camera with half-lidded eyes, a brow raised cockily.]

3.1k🗨️ 1.8M⟲ 4M♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_@miyaatsumu, @sakusakwordme, @jackalsupdates,_** and 1.7M others

> **semimusic** All yours, Sakusa-san!  
>  **farmerkita** Seriously, keep him. He gave me gray hairs in high school.  
>  **onigirimiya** lolololol double the rejection  
>  **miyaatsumu** whatever, i still landed sakusa fucking kiyoomi so i win!  
>  **normalacebokuto** HEY HEY HEYYYYY

**_Miya fucking Atsumu_ @miyaatsumu**  
I fucking love you @sakusakiyoomi

[Photo: Sakusa looking back over his shoulder, as if his name was just called. His black hair was windswept, the curl over his forehead misplaced. The light of the sinking sun illuminated his sharp profile.]

1.9k🗨️ 1.6M⟲ 3.2M♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_@jacbeanstalk, @sakusakwordme, @miyasruinedme,_** and 1.5M others

> **sakusakiyoomi** i love you too  
>  **captmeian** can you two stop saying fucking for 5 mins?  
>  **ninjashouyou** Happy anniversary atsumu-san and sakusa-san!!!!  
>  **kiyokotanaka** @tanakaryuuu why can’t you take photos of me like this?  
>  **nishinoya04** @tanakaryuuu f  
>  **yamamototora** @tanakaryuuu f

\--

_**Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi celebrate first anniversary with intimate roadtrip** _

_**WATCH: The #SakuAtsu kiss that broke the internet** _

_**A timeline of Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu’s relationship** _

**\--**

The next day as they were headed home, Kiyoomi posted an Instagram video of Atsumu driving with one hand on the wheel, the other hand holding his. The windows were down, his hair danced in the wind, and his eyes looked straight ahead. "Suburban Wonderland" played on the speakers.

He captioned, "Days and nights they always change, but you and I will stay the same."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I'm a journalist for the lifestyle and entertainment section, so I spend literally EVERY DAY scouring through social media for stories, stalking celebrities' posts, and writing headlines that make me snort. Cue the horror when I realized I can't help but write the same crap even in fanfiction. Sorry about that!
> 
> Again, I got the formatting of the tweets from crone_zone — thank you!


End file.
